


REMINISCENCE

by Crizz



Series: ChangminHo Short Stories Collection [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reminiscence<br/>rɛmɪˈnɪs(ə)ns/<br/>noun<br/>1.<br/>a story told about a past event remembered by the narrator.<br/>synonyms:	memories, recollections, reflections, remembrances, anecdotes; memoirs</p><p>e.g: Jaejoong's reminiscences of his first lost love</p>
            </blockquote>





	REMINISCENCE

 

 

_A finger traced lightly over dark brown brows and down one rounded rosy cheek,_

_"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"_

 

_Blush and an embarrassed laugh,_

_"What are you talking about? You’re the beautiful one.. Everybody says so, Asia Flower Boy~"_

 

_Scoff_

_"That’s because they never see you like this. And they better not, coz no one could stop falling in love with you then."_

 

_Laugh,_

_"Aww.. you are jealous? How cute.."_

 

_"Of course I am! You’re mine. No one else’s~! Promise~"_

 

_Pursed lips,_

_"Hmm~ I dunno~ Say if Ji-Hoon hyung for example were to come on to me~ I might not be able to say no. You know how hot he is.."_

 

_"Yah~!"_

 

_"So it’s a good thing that you are the one I love, right Jaejoongie?"_

_Leaned forward and kissed on the very tip of the upturned nose._

 

 

******************************************************

 

 

Jaejoong blinked open blearily as his phone’s alarm rings shrilly.

He sat up and just as quickly lay back down with a groan.

 

Just how much did he drink last night?

He kind of lost count after the fourth bottle or so.

 

Throwing a hand across his face to filter out the bright morning light streaming from the open window across the bed, he blindly reached out a hand to the side table to switched off the alarm (or maybe to throw the still ringing loudly phone to the wall. He’s rich, he could buy 50 phones if he wishes to~).

 

After managing to press the correct off button (nope, no phone killing today.. pity~ he has his eyes on the new Iphone 6 already), he tried to go back to sleep. 

 

But for some reason, he can’t.

The dream ( _memory_??) plagued his mind (throbbing headache aside).

 

It’s been so long since he thinks about him.

About them.

 

About what he had sacrifice in the name of dream. 

 

_Yunho_

 

 

*********************************************************

 

 **  
** Jaejoong ducked into another store - pulling his cap down low and his hoodie forward to hide his face. 

 

It is morning on a Sunday and the street is still half empty (in fact, most people that are walking around are those of older generation) but then you never know..

He doesn't get to be a celebrity for nearly 12 years without learning a thing  or two on how sneaky some fans could be.

 

He was wondering why on earth is he in a kitchen appliances store and just about to leave when a recognized voice drifted near.

 

"….ease~ C’mon just a quick stop here~"

 

Jaejoong quickly stepped back and hide behind some hanging pots and pans and highly stacked tin basins.

 

Just in time before two tall, endearingly familiar figures stepped inside the small shop.

 

"Hyung. I thought we are going out for breakfast? What on _earth_ are we doing here?"

 

The voice sounded grumpy but Jaejoong know enough of the person that he could hear the underlying fondness in the tone.

 

"We will~.. Just give me a minute. I need to buy some stuff."

 

Just as he knows about the other person too that he could just closes his eyes and know he’ll see the pout that surely will adorned the other’s already naturally pouty lips.

 

"Why do you need all these anyway?

You don’t cook."

 

Jaejoong could see the taller of the two males poked at some shiny pots hanging above their heads uninterestedly, with his other hand curled around the shorter man’s waist (Jaejoong paused at this and had to look away.. swallowing heavily).

 

"Well Min~ since we’re living apart now. I’mma learn how to cook~!"

 

Both Jaejoong and Changmin scoffed (though Jae muffled his quickly) at this.

 

"Uh. **No** you’re not. You are not allowed near the stove ever.

Not since you nearly burn our place down boiling an egg."

 

Jaejoong quietly agreed with the younger man. Yunho in kitchen is just like sending an invitation letter to trouble itself..

Despite being a graceful dancer on stage, Yunho off-stage is all legs and hands and never-ending big movements (which knocks down everything in their path)..

He’s cute and very endearing just like an excitable toddler (and as curious as one too) but not a good idea in a place where all the sharp pointy knives and boiling water are at.

 

"Yes, I am! Umma said she will teach me how..

And not as if you could stop me anyway.. We don’t live together anymore."

 

There’s that pout again.

Jaejoong smiled wryly to himself at the pang of loneliness that sight brought him.

 

By now Changmin had turned Yunho to faced him completely,

"You know that it wasn’t my choice, right? Us living apart..

The people started to wonder about us and…"

 

"Would it be so bad?"

Yunho’s voice is quiet but Jaejoong could still make out the words and the look on his former lover hurts Jaejoong’s heart.

 

"Being linked in a rumor with me.. Would it be so bad?"

 

"Yes."

 

That cold one word answer shocked Jaejoong and Yunho too apparently as he stiffened and ready to pull away from the younger man.

 

Changmin wasn’t having any of it however and tightened his hold on the other’s upper arms.

"It would be bad because it won’t be just a rumor. _This_?"

He gestured between them,

"This is real. **WE** are real.. and .. I can’t pretend and deny us.

I’m not ready to share you with the rest of the world yet.."

 

"You already have to share me, Minnie.."

 

"Not like that. That’s different.

I want this between us just for me.. for myself only. We already bare ourselves so much in the public eyes.. That I just want to keep us as my own for a while longer.

You’re my most precious after all.."

 

A small smile,

" _Most_ precious, huh?

Wow who knows a shopping for pots and pans could bring out the romantic in Shim Changmin~"

Yunho teased. But Jaejoong could see his cheeks are rosy and that small smile he always have when he was pleased but embarrassed by something.

 

"Yunho~.."

Changmin started but got cut off by Yunho who leaned forward and pecked him on the lips before backing away quickly (nearly giving Changmin _AND_ Jaejoong a heart attack). Eyes darting around them nervously but still that small smile playing on his lips.

 

Changmin looked like he wanted to scold his lover for being so bold in public but deflated and shook his head.. Ducking his head, he smiled and reached over to squeeze Yunho’s hand briefly.

"I…"

 

"Sshh.."

Yunho gave a slight push towards the entrance.

 

"I’ll just be another minute.. Why don’t you wait outside for me, okay? We’ll go to that restaurant you like so much later.."

 

Changmin walked off and Yunho fiddling with one of the small pan on the shelf. Jaejoong is wondering what is he still doing here as it apparent he has no interest in buying any of the appliances.

 

Just then Yunho took a deep breath and turned - to look straight at Jaejoong.

Well, to be precise he looked straight at Jaejoong’s hiding place.

 

But even hiding in between the kitchenware (not to mention Jaejoong’s own huge sunglasses), he could still feel Yunho’s gaze burning into his.

 

 

******************

 

 

_"Hey, I’m Yunho.. Nice to meet you. You’re pretty.."_

_*bashful grin*_

 

 ****** _  
_

 

_"Yun~.. I’m hungry.."_

 

_"Here, have mine."_

 

_"But… how about you?"_

 

_"I’m not that hungry anyway, hyung.." *stomach growling*_

 

 ****** _  
_

 

_"Our first award, Jaejoongie.. Wow!"_

 

_"Yes you big baby, now sleep.. We’re going to Japan tomorrow.."  
_

 

_"Japan… Wow…" *sleepy murmurs*  
_

 

**** _  
_**

 

_"I miss Korea, Yunnie.. This is not home"  
_

 

_"I know.. I miss it too.. But this is company’s order."  
_

 

_"Why can’t we even go home for Christmas?! It’s ridiculous! Changmin was throwing temper tantrum earlier and if I have to listen to one more sad song from Yoochun’s piano, I’m going to scream."  
_

 

_"I know.. I’m sorry."  
_

 

_"Why? S’not your fault."  
_

 

_"I know.. I’m sorry anyway."  
_

 

******

 

_"Hey.. maybe we shouldn’.." *hushed whisper*  
_

 

_"Ssshh… You know it’s long time coming. You’ve always been mine, Yunho-ya~"  
_

 

_"And you’re mine.."  
_

 

_"Yes. And I’m yours.."_

 

**** _  
_**

 

_"I’ll kill her!"  
_

 

_"Jae…"  
_

 

_"No. I’ll find her and kill her."  
_

 

_"Jae please…."  
_

 

_"Fucking bitch! Just you wait. Shit!"  
_

 

_"C’mere.. Jae, c’mere.."  
_

 

_"I…"  
_

 

_"Hey~ look at me.. I’m alright.."  
_

 

_"You weren’t before.." *shaky voice*  
_

 

_"But I’m alright now.. That’s all that matters.."  
_

 

_"If I lose you.."  
_

 

_"You’re not.. You won’t.."  
_

 

 ****** _  
_

 

_"Where have you been?"  
_

 

_"Oh hey~ Yunnie~… I mish yuuu…" *giggling*  
_

 

_"We’ve been through this, Jae.. You drink too much. It’s not good for your health and our image.." *sigh*  
_

 

_"Pssh~ Image shmimage.. Yuu not my mother.. Leave me alone~ Keita is so much mowe fun than you.. shtop being wet stocking?? ‘kerchief?? blanket! yeah dats it.. shtop being wet blanket Yunnie!"  
_

 

_"Oh really? Why don’t you go back to him then, if he’s so.. You know what, whatever.. I’m not arguing with you when you’re this drunk. I’m going to bed. You do whatever you want."  
_

 

_******  
_

 

_"Hey, you got a minute? We need to talk.."  
_

 

_"Oh hey baby.. Can this wait? I gotta met Keita like 10 minutes ago."  
_

 

_"Yeah.. about that. Um Jae, I think maybe you shouldn’.."  
_

 

_*Phone rings* “Hello? Ah yeah yeah, I’m coming..” *looked over at Yunho and mouthed ‘Sorry, gotta go’. “Hello? Yes, you asshole. Don’t start without me~..” A quick peck to the cheek (‘love you babe’) and he’s out the door.  
_

 

_"Yeah, love you too.." *quietly*  
_

 

**** _  
_**

 

_"Jaejoong-sshi, Junsu-sshi, Yoochun-sshi.. The company found out that you three signed a deal to endorse this cosmetic product. Is it true?"  
_

 

_"Yeah, so? What’s the big deal? We endorsed a lot of other products before.."  
_

 

_"The problem is Jaejoong-sshi.. is that only the company has the right to sign this kind of agreement on behalf of TVXQ. We need to investigate and confirmed the authenticity of the product before we could let any of our artists endorse the brand. Now we understand they already pay you three in advance?"  
_

 

_"So that’s what it’s all about. You guys are angry because since we were the one that sign the deal on our own, SM won’t be able to cut off huge chunk of the money for them. We’re not stupid, we know you’ve been stealing from us for a very long time now. Well guess what, that’s not gonna happen this time. We’re sticking to the deal."  
_

 

_"So you still going with your decision to support this brand?"  
_

 

_"Yes."  
_

 

_"…That would not be a good idea Jaejoong-sshi."  
_

 

_******  
_

 

_"You’re breaking up with me?! What the fuck, Yun!"_

 

_"Jae.. you know it’s coming.."_

 

_"We’re about to shake the industry, baby.. We going to go against the biggest entertainment company itself! And we gonna win big. You can’t quit now! We got to stick together. YunJae couple, remember? The fans totally going to lap this all up! Like.. like Romeo and Juliet maybe~ Imagine all the drama and publi.."  
_

 

_"This is not a drama Jae! We are not actors and the fans are not audience. This is real life! We have no right manipulating the fans as we like. This is real, Jae.. You and I.. What happened to us? Somehow somewhere we let go of each other. And I’m sorry.." *deep breath* "But this is it. Lets not make things harder on both of us any more.."  
_

 

_"It’s because of him, isn’t it?" *Jaejoong shook his head and gave a wry laugh* "You think I haven’t noticed? The way the two of you - always together, always running off doing God knows what.. It’s him, isn’t it? You left me for him. You could act all martyr-like all you want, Yunho. But I know better and you…"  
_

 

_"Goodbye Jae.." *door closed*  
_

 

_"Fuck you too, bastard.." *whispered*  
_

 

 

************************************************

 

 

Jaejoong reeled backward slightly as thousand and one memories flashed through his mind.

 

He stepped forward and opened his mouth to say…

 

 **What**?

What _could_ he say?

 

They are but a distant memory..

 

Scattered moments lost in the sands of time.

 

Yunho looked like he was waiting for something from the concealed man but when neither of them says anything, he turned his gaze down at the floor for a moment before looking up again.

 

A slight bow and an indescribable smile,

and there he goes.

 

Grinding down on Jaejoong’s heart as he left... again

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N:**

\- So I was listening to this song on the guy accidentally meeting his ex and started to remember all their past memories together (he apparently still loves her). The girl already with someone else though. And before she left she looked back at him (so I guess he took that as a hope.. or somethings??).

\- ANYWAY, in here Yunho and Jaejoong were in love.. But.. they drifted apart. _Maybe_ Yunho already in the process of falling in love with Changmin by the time he left Jaejoong.. But I would like to think they were just good friends and only got together after Yunho properly ended things with Jae. 

\- Is Jae still in love with Yunho? I... don't have the answer for that. Maybe he repressed everything without realising it (which is why he drank so much) and that dream he had somehow brought all the memories back. I believe he misses Yunho.. and he felt some form of regret that things ended the way they were: The memories that went through Jae's mind when he looked at Yunho (from the first time they met to their first award to Yunho's poisoning to their first time to their deteriorating relationship..)

\- How Yunho noticed Jae was in the shop?.. I think in a way, no matter what happened.. they still have that... _link_ between them. And that slight bow and smile he gave Jae at the end was to show that he is glad to see Jaejoong is well and he doesn't have any ill will towards his ex lover. He also is saying goodbye for the last time... they both walk different paths now, so do not look back at what could have been.. _  
_

\- No matter what, Yunho knows Jaejoong best.


End file.
